Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Portal-Kombat/Part VI
Inaccessible Islands After you get sailing, you should open up your Treasure Charts that you've discovered so far. This will make beams of light appear out of the ocean in the various areas where you've got a chart leading to treasure. However, your wallet is pretty much peaked out at the moment, so don't bother going after any treasure just yet. You'll soon encounter a strange new creature called Fishman, and he'll mark Dragon Roost Island on your Sea Chart. Unless you want to get lost at sea, you'd do well to throw All-Purpose Bait to any Fishmen you see hopping out of the water. There's one for every quadrant, so if you're consistent in this 100% walkthrough, know from now on that every time you go to a new island, you should get it charted before you move on to another. Note that until you complete the quest at the new destination that the King of Red Lions has set for you, you will be unable to stray from the path the King of Red Lions has set on your chart. If you try to leave the path, the King of Red Lions will turn you around. The first new island you'll come to is Fire Mountain, which is a powerful volcano. That being said, you can't set foot on the island without getting burned. The only thing you should do for now in this quadrant is sail over to the nearby sea platform. It's very easy to climb the ladder and defeat the easy little Pink Bokoblin at the top for the meager Rupee reward you get from the treasure chest. Once that's done, continue the journey south. The next island is Eastern Triangle Isle. If you opened your treasure charts like you were supposed to, you should notice a big shaft of light emanating from the waters around this island. Ignore the light; the treasure will only really be useful to you if you have space in your wallet. There's essentially nothing to do on this island for now, like Fire Mountain. Just continue south, avoiding the little updrafts which can spin you around a bit. If you notice a few attacking octopi (Sea Octoroks) just avoid them- you can't fight them with anything you have yet. The last island in your way to your destination is Bomb Island, which is, incidentally, shaped like a bomb. There's nothing you can really do on the island itself, but if you do go ashore you should meet Old Man Ho Ho. This traveling man always has his telescope and can spot mysterious things from far away. Talk to him and he'll mention something about "a container." Follow his telescope's gaze with your own and you should spot it: a submarine! Sail over to the submarine and climb aboard. Go through the entrance and you'll find yourself in a dingy living quarters for Bokoblins. There are a few Rupee-snatching Rats around here, so be on your guard. Even if you do get some stolen, your wallet will be full to the brim in no time anyways. Defeat the two Blue Bokoblins and the Green Bokoblin that stands guard at the end of the room to make a treasure chest appear. Open it up, and you'll find... an Empty Bottle! Now you can carry even more things with you! Leave the submarine and raid the nearby sea platform. Once you've done that, head south to reach the Forest Haven. The Forest Haven According to the King of Red Lions, we need to search out the Great Deku Tree on this island, who holds another one of the pearls. The Great Deku Tree can be found in the interior of the main island. Before you do anything else, hop onto Beedle's Shop Ship and restock your bait supply up to the max. Next, check the red postbox nearby the King of Red Lions. If you've followed every step of the guide the way you were supposed to, the postbox should be wiggling around. Check it and you should get a couple of letters. One letter, from Kashiko (Baito's mother) will have Piece of Heart #5 attached at the end. Baito was the part-time human worker who you helped out back at Dragon Roost Island. In addition, you'll get a letter from the Rito guard's girlfriend that you gathered the 20 Golden Feathers for. It also has Piece of Heart #6 attached! Nice. Well, the Pieces of Heart will have restored your energy to its fullest, so now it's time to climb the pathway ahead. This path is considerably more difficult to navigate than the one leading up to the Mail Center on Dragon Roost Island. You'll see why soon enough: it's full of enemies! These new plant enemies are called Boko Babas. In order to defeat one, you've got to hit it so that you knock its head upwards to expose the stalk. Then, you can slice the stalk to finish the enemy off for good. In order to expose the stalk, try going after it with successive attacks while L-targeting. Just beware of its attacks. It will sometimes do bites for small amounts of damage, but if it grabs a hold of you and starts chewing, it can do about a full heart of damage. Whenever you defeat one, it'll drop a Boko Stick. You can throw this Boko Stick at the next Boko Baba to knock its stalk upwards, then go in for the kill. You can repeat this pattern as you move up the path. At one point, you'll come to a gap near a waterfall which is simply too far to cross. But you've got items with you... surely, one could help you overcome this obstacle. The Grappling Hook should latch firmly onto an overhanging branch and allow you to safely swing across. You'll probably have to adjust your positioning on the Grappling Hook to reach the next area of solid ground. Don't fall in the water, or you'll be swept back to the start! There's a new enemy around here as well, the River Octorok. This squid lives in watery areas in the Forest Haven quadrant, but dislikes salt water. It can only attack by spitting a single rocky projectile at you, but this attack can quickly become annoying. It ducks down into the water when you get near it, but you can defeat it by either deflecting its rock back at it with your Hero's Shield or timing a Spin Attack to knock back its rock into its face. Deal with the River Octorok before you continue upriver. There are a couple more Boko Babas to defeat, one of which is on an out-of-the-way ledge and can be ignored completely if you aren't up for the fight. Stand on top of the raised stump area and another River Octorok will sight you from a higher area of the river. Knock back its projectile to defeat it so that you can concentrate on swinging across to the shallow pool where it was resting by using your Grappling Hook. Once you're in its spot, you'll notice that the entrance to the island's interior is just to your side. Let's go inside and pay the Great Deku Tree a visit. The Forest Folk The interior of the island is very peaceful indeed. This is the source of the water that flows down from outside, but the current in here is not so powerful. Just follow the river around to the front of the giant tree in the center of this grotto. Stand on the giant lily pad for a good look at the tree's... face? So this must be the Great Deku Tree. All of the sudden, 5 Red ChuChus and 5 Green ChuChus pop up all over its face, causing it to awaken! The Great Deku Tree can't do anything to its attackers on its own, so you'll need to help. The only way to get those ChuChus off its face is to roll into the side of the Great Deku Tree! They'll all fall off at once. You can now go in for the attack. By now, the Red ChuChus should be cake to get rid of, although you might take a little damage. The new Green ChuChus take the strength of 2 hits to defeat instead of one, and they also prefer to approach you by melting into the floor, only occasionally surfacing for air or to attack. To defeat them easily, ready a Spin Attack and launch it right into their faces right when they pop up. If you manage to take their spoils with the Grappling Hook, you'll see that Green ChuChus contain Green Chu Jelly. No surprise there. If you fail to kill them all after a certain amount of time, the remaining ones will hop back on the Great Deku Tree's face and you'll have to knock them down again. Continue the process until you've defeated all 10 of them. After the battle, the Great Deku Tree will speak some incomprehensible gibberish, just like Valoo. He'll then apologize for speaking the ancient language instead of... whatever language it is that they speak in the Great Sea. He then reveals that a bunch of little forest beings, the Koroks, had been hiding in the grotto. They apparently once looked more like humans, but over many, many years they took on the shapes of the forest they lived in. He says he'd gladly give you next pearl now that Ganon has already begun efforts to take the pearls for himself- but first, the New Year's ceremony must take place. Fortunately, we were in time for New Year's Eve, otherwise we would've had to wait for a whole extra year! Unfortunately, one of the Koroks, Makar, has gone missing. Without Makar, the ceremony can't take place. The Great Deku Tree discusses the situation with the Koroks, and they decide (of course) that you have to go and retrieve Makar from the Forbidden Woods. Sounds like a real cheery place. They say that you won't be able to reach the Forbidden Woods without flying... so the Great Deku Tree produces a magical leaf from way up high on one of his branches. Looks like you've got to climb up there somehow and get it. There's not much to do at ground level except talk to some of the Koroks. There's also Hollo's Forest Potion Shop, but making Blue Potions there is a somewhat bothersome process, even if one does restore your energy and magic completely. You have to hand in Boko Baba Seeds, often dropped by defeated Boko Babas. After you hand Hollo four of them, Hollo will make it into a Blue Potion. You can pick one up now if you'd like, but later on, you probably won't like going upriver and into the Forest Haven's main island all the time to get Blue Potions. The Gift of Magic By the side of the Great Deku Tree, look for a short, purple, plantlike growth. This is a Baba Bud. Sometimes, defeated Boko Babas will let you use the Baba Bud that they were hiding in. Hop inside of it, and it'll shoot you back out after a few seconds. You can use the Baba Bud to shoot up to higher areas. Just tilt the control stick in whichever direction you want to launch. If you're unsure of your position, don't touch anything and you'll land safely in the Baba Bud so you can prepare until you have a good position. Jump up the series of Baba Buds to the high tree branch. To reach the next one, swing across to it with your Grappling Hook and land inside of it (this requires good aim). Follow this next series of Baba Buds even higher, and you'll land next to the magical leaf. Pick it up and you'll get both the Deku Leaf and the Magic Meter! The Deku Leaf is a versatile item which can perform several functions depending on the situation, much like your Grappling Hook. If you use it while standing on the ground, it can blow strong gusts of air at enemies and other objects. If you jump from a ledge and use it in midair, you can actually glide around until you let go! Even then, you can take it out multiple times in midair until you reach the ground. In addition, if you're gliding with it in midair, you can press whatever button you've equipped it to and the Deku Leaf will emit bursts of air that should keep airborne foes off you, should they come to close. Just be sure to time it right. Whenever you're flying with the Deku Leaf, your Magic Meter's power will be slowly consumed. Your Deku Leaf will become a useless twig if you have no magic. I'm serious, it can't do ANYTHING unless you have a little magic. So keep a healthy supply of magic by searching for small and large magic jars, now hidden amongst rocks, grass, pots, and other objects. Later on, you may find further uses for your magic, but for now the only thing that uses it is your new Deku Leaf. A nearby Korok will tell you to fly over to the ledge leading to the Forbidden Woods, but before you do that, why not see how high this grotto reaches? Glide with your Deku Leaf into the next Baba Bud, located in the opposite direction of the path leading to the Forbidden Woods. It should launch you up to a higher spot where you can glide to a stable ledge. There's a path leading outdoors here. Outside, play the Wind's Requiem and conduct the wind to point towards the small island. Make sure you have plenty of magic, then glide to that island with your Deku Leaf. Here, you'll see a strange vault in the ground, as well as Manny, who wants to gain entry to the vault. To open it, use a Hyoi Pear and fly the seagull up in the direction which you jumped from. Activate the switch by flying into it, and the vault will open. A ladder will also drop down on the side of this island so that you can climb inside from the sea at any time. If you go inside, you'll find the Nintendo Gallery. There's nothing you can do in this mysterious place for now. Go back outside and jump down into the sea. Swim back to the main island's river, and make your way back into the grotto. Repeat your Baba Bud jumps up to the ledge that led to the Nintendo Gallery, but this time hop in the Baba Bud and then use your Deku Leaf to glide over to the Great Deku Tree's highest branch. From here, glide to the last ledge which you can see. If you go outside here, you'll be at the highest spot in all of the Forest Haven. Conduct the Wind's Requiem so that the wind blows towards the nearby small island, then make sure you're full of magic. Glide all the way down there, and open the treasure chest to get... Treasure Chart #3 (6/41)! A worthy prize for such a lengthy process. You'll likely drown if you attempt to swim back to the river, so conduct the Wind's Requiem towards the river and glide as close as you can with your Deku Leaf. You should swim the rest of the way. Bastion of Brambles Everything that can be done here for now is finished, so now it's time to pay a visit to the hazardous-looking island in this quadrant, the Forbidden Woods. Yes, the one with all the thorns. It's a bit more difficult to enter than the other two small plateaus you reached previously with your Deku Leaf. Return to the spot where you obtained the Deku Leaf within the Great Deku Tree's grotto. From that point, jump off and soar over to the ledge with the hopping Korok. Cut the grass here to replenish your lost magic, and go outside. At the top of this ledge, you've got a good view of that thorny island. However, the entrance is a bit too far, even for your Deku Leaf. Look around, there should be a smaller plateau on your left somewhere. Direct the wind in that direction with the Wind's Requiem, and fly over there with your Deku Leaf. Cut the grass again to fill up on magic, then conduct the Wind's Requiem again so that it faces the entrance to the Forbidden Woods. If you were to simply fly over there as you are, you'd have to hope of reaching the top. The key is to wait until the little cyclone that circles your plateau comes into your path. At that point, jump off and quickly glide into it with the Deku Leaf. The updraft will carry you to the top, and from there you can reach the entrance to the Forbidden Woods. There is one last obstacle here- a trio of Peahats, hovering organic foes that just love to knock things out of the air. If you're careful, you can repel them by tapping whatever button you have your Deku Leaf equipped to. The wind you push will knock them back if they get too close. Land on the ledge and enter the second dungeon, the Forbidden Woods. Category:Walkthroughs